


Evening at Chez Doggett, An

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Companion (to Evening at Chez Pierre), F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "An Evening at Chez Pierre." Reyes visits Doggett after saying goodbye to Follmer.





	Evening at Chez Doggett, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Evening at Chez Doggett, An

## Evening at Chez Doggett, An

### by Scifinerdgrl

Title: An Evening at Chez Doggett  
Author: Scifinerdgrl  
Rating: PG  
Category: S/R  
Keywords: Doggett/Reyes Romance, Post-Ep ("Release") Summary: Sequel to my story, "An Evening at Chez Pierre." Monica and John reach a turning point in their relationship after she says goodbye to Brad Follmer. 

Archive: Please ask, please tell  
Feedback: 

John Doggett stood at his living room window, peering through the blinds at the limosine double-parked and idling in front of his house. Ever the investigator, he speculated on the possibilities, from the coincidental to the conspiratorial for several minutes until finally deciding he didn't care who it was. He would spend his Saturday night as he spent most Saturday nights: sipping a beer and watching an old black-and-white movie. But just in case, he checked his gun then set it on the coffee table before picking up the remote. 

Resting her cheek against the darkly tinted windows Monica Reyes sighed. She wasn't aware that she had sighed, nor that she'd sighed several times since the limo had stopped. Her hand resting on the door handle, she had paused mid-exit, her mind aswirl and quite possibly circling the drain. "What am I doing here?" she asked aloud, forgetting that she was not alone. 

"I was wondering the same thing, Mademoiselle," Pierre answered. The famous restauranteur had accepted a generous, no an extremely generous, tip to set up a meeting between this mysterious femme fatale and her former beau, Brad Follmer. But by the time Monica had asked her question Pierre had become intrigued by the leggy beauty who'd inspired such devotion in Follmer. 

"Huh?" Monica asked, startled to hear anything but her scrambled thoughts. 

Pierre reached over the back of the driver's seat and offered her a cell phone. "Perhaps you should call him," he suggested. 

"Thank you, Pierre," Monica said, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the darkness. "I have my own." She reached for her phone then thought better of it and put her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry, Pierre. I've been wasting your time." 

"Take all the time you need, Mademoiselle," Pierre said soothingly. "Love is like wine. It can't be rushed." 

"Thank you," she sighed, sitting back to ponder her evening with Brad. "Was it a good champagne?" She asked. "I didn't drink any." 

"Very good," Pierre answered. "Monsieur Follmer has excellent taste." 

Monica blushed at the dual meaning in Pierre's expression. "He knows a lot about wine," she said shyly. 

"But not enough about love, n'est pas?" Pierre asked. 

"C'est vrai," Monica answered automatically. "Moi aussi." 

Pierre turned to face her more directly. "You know what they say," he said with a wink. "If you want to know about amour, ask a French man. 

Monica smiled wistfully. "Is it possible to fall in love with someone you've known nine years?" she asked, but before he could answer she said, "Yes, of course it's possible." With sudden urgency, she searched Pierre's face for answers. "But what if it isn't really love? What if it's really wanting to feel safe in a dangerous world? What if it's wanting to be able to trust in a world where everything's a lie?" She sighed, leaning heavily against the back of the seat. "What if it's just wanting someone to talk to at the end of a long day?" 

"Want to know what I told Mr. Follmer?" Pierre asked. 

"I'm not sure I do," Monica objected, wringing her hands. 

"Perhaps I should tell you, and then afterward you can ask me not to tell you?" Pierre winked. Monica laughed then nodded for him to continue. "I told him to kiss you. And afterward he would know." 

"I'm not sure I gave him a clear answer," Monica said, remembering the tender kiss that made her wish he could stay. 

"Ah," Pierre corrected. "But did he get a clear answer from himself?" 

Monica's breath caught as she realized what Pierre was saying. For three years, she'd always known she could go back to Brad, that by not explaining herself when she broke off their relationship she had left the door open just a crack. Her feeling was confirmed by his many lovestruck looks over the past year, from puppy-like adoration, to knight-in-shining-armor protectiveness, to intensely burning lust. They had all told her she had a place to come home to if she wanted. And now, he had moved on, going into the Witness Protection Program and a new life. The door was now closed completely, and he had closed it. Not her. 

Monica nodded slightly in answer to Pierre's question. "He was right," she sighed. "He was right not to ask me to come with him." 

"He wasn't sure it was over for him," Pierre explained. "And for you." 

"Brad, Brad, Brad," Monica sighed. "He knows me too well." 

"And him?" Pierre nodded toward Doggett's house. "He knows we're here. He's been watching." 

"I know," she sniffled. "Maybe I should just go home..." 

"Perhaps you already _are_ home," Pierre suggested. "Perhaps you should find out." 

Even in the dimness of the night Pierre could see the flash of Monica's smile. "Go on," he urged. 

"Kiss him?" she asked giddily. 

"I'll wait," he assured her. "Go on." 

With newfound courage, Monica smiled and pulled on the door handle. "You promise you'll wait?" she asked as the door swung open. 

"Je promets," Pierre answered, his hand over his heart. 

Monica took a few tentative steps toward Doggett's picket fence, then, emboldened by the lack of lightning bolts or earthquakes or any other bad omens, she quickened the pace. 

"Well, I'll be..." Doggett said to himself as he spied a familiar form through his blinds. In an instant he was out the door, meeting his partner halfway to the gate. "Monica!" he said joyfully. "That was you? What were you doing in that limo all this time?" 

"Working up the nerve to get out," she smiled. 

John wasn't sure what to make of this situation. He fidgeted a moment as he studied her face. "Wanna come in? Have a beer?" he asked uncertainly. 

"A beer," Monica said, turning the word over in her mind. "Beer is good. Yes, I'll have a beer." 

John smiled and turned toward the house, then turned back when she failed to join him. She was grinning, an odd yet appealing grin that made him want to sweep her into his arms. Instead, he said, "Monica? Are you okay? You don't have to..." 

"Just one thing," she said, grabbing his head and pulling it toward her. This is easier than I expected, she couldn't help thinking, noting the total lack of resistance on John's part, and when his lips turned up in a smile, it wasn't just easy to kiss them, it was inescapable. 

"So this is what is going on," John thought briefly, and it would be the only thought his mind eked out before his lips commanded his entire consciousness. His arms floated up from his sides, enveloping Monica, radiating warmth, oblivious to the violent backward motions of Monica's hand. 

But Pierre saw them, and his French couer swelled with pride to see his protege wave him off. And when he turned the corner he could still see the silhouetted couple, joined in a deep, very French, kiss. 

**THE END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Scifinerdgrl


End file.
